CLINICAL RESEARCH GROUP BIOSTATISTICS AND BIOINFORMATICS SHARED FACILITY (BBSF) ABSTRACT The primary objective of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Facility (BBSF) is to provide centralized study design, data analytic expertise, and collaborative research support for the research projects of the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center (UAB-CCC). To accomplish this, the BBSF has the following specific aims: 1) coordinate and manage statistical and bioinformatics activities in the CCC, ensuring that investigators have ready access to study design and analytic consultation and support; 2) provide data analysis for CCC projects using contemporary statistical methodologies; 3) provide statistical consultation on study design and research proposal development, including pilot projects; 4) participate in teaching and training activities of the CCC; 5) provide high-quality, centralized data management services; and 6) develop methodologies for novel experimental designs and analyses that will enhance the BBSF's technical capabilities in providing collaborative research support. The BBSF continues to respond to the increasing requirement for multidimensional data analyses in mechanistic and functional studies using ?-omics? technologies, including the CCC Microbiome initiative, and works closely with the other Shared Facilities to provide support in these areas. The BBSF also plays an active role in the outreach efforts of the CCC and provides training in research design as well as ongoing support to investigators in the NCI-supported UAB, Morehouse School of Medicine and Tuskegee University partnership. The BBSF is composed of a team of faculty members and support staff, primarily from the Division of Preventive Medicine in the Department of Medicine, and calls on additional consultation resources on an as-needed basis. It provides CCC investigators easy access to well-established and comprehensive biostatistical and bioinformatics support in a timely and cost-effective manner. The success of the facility is evident through the high volume of both cancer-related publications and grants for which the BBSF provides key support in research design and statistical analyses.